


cycle

by lucifurlaurens



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Suspense, Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifurlaurens/pseuds/lucifurlaurens
Summary: swirling'tuft's tale was passed on for moons and moons .the murderer who lived on an endless cycle of lies and hatred . the warrior who lived their victim's life after ripping it away from them . the feline who searched for peace to the souls that they had sent to the stars themselves .after the golden cat murdered an inoccent warrior named snow'rose , they found themselves trapped on a cycle of hate and terror , on which they wish to cut forever .but what happens when you join a cycle that you can't leave ?
Kudos: 1





	cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dad).



they had caused a war.

A war between sunsetclan and twilightclan.

swirling'tuft's golden and red coat bristled in the soft breeze, their dark brown eyes watching calmly as the others below them suffered. the screams of agony made the large cat purr for a single moment before they looked around, searching for a certain molly. 

they soon distinguished her silky white coat, and approached silently, his paws making no noise as he crept on the twilightclan she-cat. the feline had caused this war only, and only, for getting her.

the prey that he was being paid to catch.

a snarl drew on their lips as they leaped on the small molly, who didn't had time to defend. her mouth let go a surprised yelp, being easily pinned down. their cold, brown gaze met a honey-yellow one, desperate for living, full of inoccence and obliviousness. the young victim shook violently, her tiny body seeming like it would break in any moment with fear and anxiety. 

" please, make it quick. "

her words were whispered in such a hurry that swirled'tuft almost didn't understood them at first. yet, the cat gazed at snow'rose once they had realized her wish, surprised that she wouldn't fight back.

" it's all i ask. please. . . i don't want to suffer anymore. "

they gazed away for a moment, knowing that they had received orders . "make it slow and painful", he had said . but they wouldn't reject a last wish of one that would die only in a few moments .

" that the stars guide you , snow'rose. "

their voice cracked , unused for moons , but they forced the words out as much as they could . the golden tabby's claws made a clean , deep wound on her soft belly , which caused her to choke for a moment , but her eyes soon presented the thick fog of death , a few tears falling from the snow-white cheeks and laying on the pools of crimson at he .

swirling'tuft watched , the agender's fur bristling with adrenaline . they had to admit , they expected the she-cat to bleed a perfect , golden blood, so sweet smelling that could be easily confused as honey. but instead, the liquid that now made home on the striped's paws was of a strong, russet-like red. 

russet. . .  
it sounded. . .  
familiar. . .

the cat found themselves back to a nursery, eyes blinking to make the fuzzy images all around them become regular. at their side, a russet - ginger she-cat laid, among four kits. all of them didn't seem to breath, and when the feline prodded the nearest one -- an unusually tiny, dark russet tabby tom with big, white ears -- they quickly took the paw back. the body was so cold that it ached to touch. 

" mom? tufted'kit isn't warm. and the others too. "

the words left their mouth without them noticing, and they turned their head to the queen, who seemed to fight to keep her own eyes open.

" oh, snow'kit. . . tufted'kit, whisper'kit, bunny'kit and tortoise'kit are too cold to wake up. "

snow'kit's heart raced , they could feel. panic crawled at each small part of the white body, and the kit shook her head violently, trying to hold back shaky tears.

" b-but . . . d-dad said that he would find a home to us b-before the cold! and. . . he never lies. . . "

" snow'kit, my precious daughter. your dad is not coming back. . . he abandonned us. now he is lavender'tuft, midnightclan's deputy. "

she tried to hold back her cries , but the salty water insisted on appearing . before the golden and ginger feline knew, their vision was dotted by the crystal clear drops, and the claws were burying on the white coat that blanketed the floor . a screech full of pain and betrayal left snow'kit's small mouth , and the nursing she-cat licked her child, trying to comfort her over the broken hopes.

" at least we will be together. . . on starclan . me, you, your siblings. "

snow'kit nodded firmly , her trembling shape cuddling to the mother's one . it was also cold , but she didn't care . 

" hello? what are you doing here? "

the kit's honey colored eyes blinked open , looking up with a big difficulty . a large , fiery ginger tom gazed at her , his amber gaze full of sympathy as he crouched down at the smaller's side. the small , delicate molly tried to hide on the mother's sleek , short pelt , but failed because of how their colors differed . the flame colored male gently approached, his paws touching her hesitantly . the warmth of the stranger's fur was like a blessing in middle of chaos , and she quickly pressed herself to it , trying to get as much of this weird heat to herself as she possibly could . 

the male purred once he noticed the snowy molly cuddle closer , picking snow'kit by her scruff softly and turning around . 

" i found someone! "

his voice was like a thunder in middle of the storm . even muffled by the bundle of fluffy fur on his mouth , he spoke so loudly , in such a marking voice , that it was almost surprising that swirling'tuft's -- or snow'kit's -- ears didn't bled .

she whimpered once snow'kit noticed that the unknown feline had just pushed her away of the mother . swirling'tuft wished to yell at him to bring the sick she-cat and her deceased kits , but no noise came from their mouth when they tried to talk . 

instead , they could only helplessly watch as the tiny , useless she-kit was carried away , her eyes slowly blinking tiredly .

they woke up at a nursery.

the kit was curled up close to two others , both their pelts in identic tones of grey . a black molly with lighter flecks watched over them , her gaze soft towards the two littermates , but growing as cold as a frost lake once they reached the white molly . 

" oh, the pale kit is awake . "

she snarled, and snow'kit trembled at her harsh tone . the tom that had found her had kidness on his voice , even if it was loud . this cat ? she seemed to have nothing but ice on her heart .

" white cats are always so . . . stupid . coats colorless like snow , it's ugly . " she meowed , the black molly having an air of superiority as she spoke . each insult was spat out , a true snake spitting its venom at the inoccent female . 

" look , kit , if you think i'll let a . . . a white cat be considered as my child , you're as dumb as i believe . get off of me , you'll sleep on the floor . and don't even dare trying to suck from my milk . "

swirling'tuft's body shaked in anger . this excuse of a queen , she was a racist ! they knew well about it , because it was growing more and more common at their own clan . yet , it was way more sutile , and directed mainly toward the black cats . 

but they acknowledged that it wasn't blackcism , it was racism . judging someone by their colors was ridiculous , but what could they do about it ?

the agender's vision grew fuzzy , and a few minutes later , it slowly became normal again . 

almost everyone was chanting .

" snow'rose ! snow'rose ! snow'rose ! "

a feel of pride filled their whole body , and they purred , feeling the cheeks burn on embarassment by all the attention . a tiny black cat bounded toward their direction , and a name immediately flicked on their head . 

raccon'watcher .

" can you believe we already are warriors ?! we're finally able to escape from beetle'spot , now we can be mates ! "

the black tom meowed excitedly , his puffy tail flicking behind him . snow'rose smiled on answer , and nodded , agreeing with her head .

" yes ! finally , this nightmare will end ! oh, i am so happy, raccon'watcher . . . " memories came like needles and sliced at swirling'tuft's mind . continuous images of that queen they had saw on the nursery glaring at snow'rose when she was younger , whispering insults to her and others . it hurt like a million of talons clawing at their throat , but they quickly pushed away the feel , almost needing to hide it . " and how are our kits ? "

" strong and perfect , just like you . but i am worried about sheep'kit - she doesn't interacts with anyone , always recoiling in fear when i talk about you . . . "

snow'rose flinched , her gaze drifting away . 

when she and raccoon'watcher were younger , they had found a litter of kits by the border , and sheltered them . they were nursed by a caring queen named spider'web, but the kittens always considered them as their parents . 

" in that case . . . let's go talk to her . "

the couple walked together , their tails intertwined as they paced anxiously to the large den which was the nursery . yet , snow'rose quickly stopped once a familiar scent hit her nostrils , and she made a sign for the mate to stop . 

both of them watched , hidden , inside the nursery . a black and grey flecked cat spoke with a brown hued molly, who had a mix of darker and lighter tones flecking her back . 

it was sheep'kit . 

" your mom is a rot spirit , my young kitten . she was the cause of all of her family to freeze to death ! she was quickly taken in by robin'flame . and guess what ? a moon after he took her in , he froze to death too ! white cats are cursed , they're not worthy to be around . "

liar ! she wished to scream , but her voice didn't come . corruption , betrayal , anger , confusion . it washed over the golden's body , shaking violently in a silent rage . 

" robin'flame hasn't died . he has been captured by twolegs while trying to fetch herbs to nightingale'paw , who is also one of your kits . "

they watched as raccoon'watcher padded onto the den , the amber eyes sparking with the same rage that swirling'tuft felt . the cat hissed each word like a threat , a warning to the older she-cat to stay away of his kit . 

" white cats have the same right as you and me . snow'rose's family only died because lavender'star abandonned them-- we all know the story . and we all heard him beg for his kit to go to his clan , but she refused each time , proudly staying with us . "

the black and grey warrior hissed a cursing before fleeing off the den , her dark pelt soon disappearing in middle of the others . 

yet , sheep'kit still had her green eyes clouded , gazing worriedly at her mother . 

she would always be suspicious around white cats now . snow'rose didn't even knew how many of those fake tales her young soul was exposed to . 

her mom had broken her family . 

with a choked sob , she approached from raccoon'watcher , her face burying on his chest fur as she began to tremble . 

another flurry of painful memories flashed through swirling'tuft's mind . the cat shook violently , the pain of each insult , each disgusted comment , each spat out word , each venomous bite of the curses , it all came at once for them . it was a pain that snow'rose had carried for ages , quiet , without saying a word .

they blinked the eyes , and the scent of death and blood filled their senses . the golden and red tabby looked around , their dark brown gaze widened at the sudden screams of pain and high-pitched battle cries . 

then they looked back at the paws . claws unsheathed , soaked in the sticky russet blood . 

they vowed to themselves -- they'd murder beetle'spot , so that snow'rose could rest in peace . 

with dull eyes , the feline walked away , ignoring the ongoing battle . they didn't seem to notice a small , apprentice-aged brown she-cat who viciously attacked a white trainee of sunsetclan , the molly spitting insults at each blow she laid on him .


End file.
